


Cotton Candy scented

by Kindred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Mpreg, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, rent boy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: John is a shitty alpha





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sat in the empty motel room; Dean was out on a hunt leaving the 15-year omega old with their father. He had finished his homework and was watching TV when his father came home, Sam didn’t look up at first as he heard his old man stumble through the door not until he heard a stranger’s voice. He turned his head quickly and looked at the man that stood in the doorway; he swallowed a lump in his throat as the man stared at him. 

John walks over to him and reached out and touched Sam’s cheek “Sammy there you are my sweet boy.” He smiled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead; Sam blinked at him and flinched from his touch.  
“Hi, dad.” He couldn’t help but stare at the other alpha.   
“Oh this is my friend Gabe; he’s feeling a little lonely tonight.” He tells Sam; the teen looks back at the TV and waits for his father next line. “Are you going to be a good boy to my friend? He’s looking for a sweet omega.” He tells him, the hand move to the back of his neck and squeezed a little too tightly to say he has no choice. Sam learnt over the years since he presented as omega when his father is drunk not to say no and he hates himself for agreeing with the man.  
“Yes, I will be a good boy.” He said weakly, John kissed the top of his head that made Sam wince as the man staggers over to a light brown haired man who handed over a very thick wad of cash over to his father…shit that’s a lot…the teen thought.

It was always the case when it comes to his father if alphas offer him the right amount of money he ends up offering Sam up to them. But he waited until Dean wasn’t around to protect him and Sam wished his brother wouldn’t just go off and leave him alone. The alpha looks at him and smiles as he shrugs his jacket off and hangs it up on the chair, normally he doesn’t bring alphas back who wore a suit they would have too much to lose if they got caught and this one doesn’t look like he belongs in a suit. John turned back to look at Sam and gave him a drunk smiled at him as he moved to the door and open it.  
“Right you be my good boy and do your job and I will buy you whatever you want. I’m going to be at the bar if you need me.” He tells him, the alpha moves to block John’s view of Sam and smiled at him.  
“We won’t.” The alpha smirks as he closes the door on him.

Sam turns the TV off and then stands up and pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the other bed, he then shim out of his PJ bottoms off and then boxers. It was really bad timing on his father part his Heat was due in the next couple of days and he really rather not end up with knocked up by some random alpha. He then stands there looking at the alpha who was enjoying the view “Well?” Sam sighs.   
“In a rush?” Gabe asked   
“I just want it over with, I’m tired and not feeling great.” Gabe took his tie off and looked around the room.   
“Your father is an idiot,” The honey-eyed alpha tells him  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” Sam sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair as he watched the alpha undress he wasn’t in a hurry he seems quite happy just to look at the teen.   
“You are gorgeous.” The man growled as he reached out and cupped the omega’s face, Sam gasps at the man’s touch and looked up into the rich warm honey brown eyes of the man “I’m not here to hurt you, Sam.” The alpha’s voice soothes Sam anger and fear as his eyes closed he nuzzles the hand and the teen believed him.  
“What are you?” the teen asked  
“Your guardian angel. He grinned as he leans down and kisses Sam on the lips, the teen kissed back moaning as the alpha picked him up and placed him down on the bed.

He climbed on top of the omega covering his body with his own, Sam gasped he has never felt like this with any other alpha and he wondered briefly if this is what finding your soul mate feels like…Can he be my soul mate?… Sam wondered Gabe kissed down the teen’s throat mouthing at his pulse making Sam shiver “Do you want me Sam, do you want me to be the good alpha that makes you feel good?” He growled into his ear as rocked his hips down against the teen own hard cock. Gabe was lost in the omega’s scent it was sweet like cotton candy and leathers a strange mix but it smelt good to him.  
“Yes please, alpha.” He gasped again as he felt heat wash over his body “W-What have you done to me.” He moaned, he felt like his heat had arrived early…oh god, …he thought as he felt a fingers slider into him, the alpha chuckled as he his finger into the wet slick hole.   
“Are you sure you’re not in heat my beautiful omega?” Gabe purred “You’re so wet.” He pushes himself up from Sam and watches his face as he pushes more fingers into him. “And smell so ripe.” 

Sam moans and arches his back as the alpha started to fuck him on his fingers “Yes that it baby look at you.” He growled softly as the teen squirm on the bed bucking his hips whimpering and moaning as Gabe strokes his sweet bundle of nerves. Suddenly Sam gasp and arches his back screaming as cum covered his stomach and chest, he shuddered as he felt the alpha stroke his cock. His body shook as he felt the fingers leave him making him whimper at the lost “Present yourself to your alpha.” His voice was husky now and the teen couldn’t help but lick his lips, Sam’s whole body felt like jelly but he found himself following the alpha’s orders. He flipping onto his stomach and raising his arse into the air, spreading his legs wider and whimpered as he waited for his alpha’s touch. “Good boy,” Gabe growled softly as he knelt behind Sam.

Still shuddering from his last orgasm the alpha slide his cock into him in one signal movement, Sam screams his back arching as his hands tore into the bed sheets. He was already sensitive this felt like it was too much, but he couldn’t help but sob as he felt the alpha fuck “You feel so good baby boy.” Gabe growled as he gripped his hips tightly enough to leave bruises as he lost himself in the feeling of his omega, the teen was getting louder with every thrust. Gabe pulled Sam up and buried his face into the teen’s throat as he warped his arms around his body. “Do want my knot?” He growled as he mouthed at his throat, Sam shivered as he felt the man’s teeth scrape cross his throat as he tilted his head to let him have better access.  
“Yes, yes alpha please!” He sobbed; grinning into his shoulder the alpha moved up to the teen’s lips and kissed him.   
“I want to fill you with my seed and watch you grow with my pups.” Sam gasped as he felt the alpha’s knot press against his rim. “Say you want my pups and I will take you away from here and I will be the only alpha to touch you.” Gabe purred as his eyes turning like liquid gold as he rubbed the teen’s stomach.   
“Yes.” He whimpered “Please I want you pups I want you!” He begged,   
“Say you will be my mate forever.” He teased his hole as Sam thrashes in his arms.  
“YES, YES PLEASE I YOURS FOREVER!” 

Gabe grinned as he slammed his knot into the teen’s body as he bites his throat. Sam screamed again as his vision went white and then black as he passes out in the alpha’s arms. Gabe pulled his teeth out of Sam’s shoulder and licked the wound as he continued to fuck him. “Perfect.” He purred, he felt his knot was ready to burst when the motel room door open. He let out a growl as he turned to the intruder and snarled as he looked at Sam’s brother.   
“WHAT THE FUCK!” He screamed at the scene in front of him. Gabe snarled again as he flicked his golden wings out knocking the hunter out the room.

Dean fell onto his back and heard the door slam shut, pushing himself up quickly he ran towards the motel room and kicked open the door. He again froze as he stood there in horror as he found the room empty. “No.” He whispered as he took a few steps into the room “S-Sam.” Seeing that his brother was gone the bed sheets torn up the teen’s clothes on the floor, he turned and looked back to see his dad stood leaning against the wall.  
“Where’s Sam?” He slurred as he looked at the room, Dean marched over to his father and punched him.   
“HE WAS TAKEN BY A DEMON OR A FUCKING ANGEL!” His father looked at him in shock, before pushing himself up and snarled at Dean as he slightly towered over him.   
“The little shit just ran off with the alpha” He hissed, Dean, punched him again and then pushed him against the wall.   
“Get out.” Dean pushed his father out of the motel room and then went to pick up the phone to call someone anyone who could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe placed Sam on the bed and groaned as he felt his knot swell and burst inside the omega and he could help but release some of his grace into the room as he shuddered he held onto the whimpering teen. “Shhh, my beautiful omega you're safe.” He whispered as he ran his fingers through the teen’s damp locks. He curled up behind Sam and held him close until he waited for his knot to deflate. He kissed the top of the teen’s head as he rubbed his stomach smiling softly and nuzzled his throat.

He hadn’t meant to take a hunter’s son as his mate but he felt the pull of the young teen’s soul the moment he and his family arrived in his town. He tried to ignore it and hope that the pulling feeling would go, but Sam, his brother and their father stayed so he watched them. What he sees made his blood boil his mate was unhappy, and he was both terrified and loathed his father Gabriel could see why. He decides there and then that he would take the omega no matter how young he was, even if he had to pay for him or kill for him he will. He watched the teen sleep peacefully seeking his warmth “You’re safe now Sam nothing will ever hurt you again.” He kissed his back where a pair of tattoo wings formed on the teen’s back, he smiled at the pattern as he ran his fingers over the lines and watched as they glow golden. “Perfect.” He whispered as he felt some of his grace attached form a bond between him and the omega.

The next day….  
Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking, he wrinkled his nose as he opens his eyes and frowned at the room he found himself in. Pushing himself off he blinked at the room confused as ever until he saw Gabe walk in wearing a pink apron and in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers “Oh god he sold me didn’t he.” Sam said,   
“No he didn’t sell you, I took you.” Sam frowned as Gabe walks into the room still smiling  
“Took me?” The teen asked as he tilted his head like a puppy as the man sits on the bed with him.   
“You’re my mate; I’m not going to leave you there with that man.” He told him as he reached up and stroked his face and watched the teen shiver from his touch “I know you could feel it couldn’t you when I touched you.” He smiled as he watched the teen keep the frown on his face.   
“Are we really mates?” He asked weakly,   
“Of course we are.” Standing up Gabe held out his hand “Let me show you something, Sam.” The teen was hesitant for a moment before he reached out and took his hand; he was using the bed sheets to keep himself covered.

Gabe pulled him over to a large mirror “Turn around.” He gently purred as Sam turned around and looked up at the angel. “Look.” The teen frowned as he looked over his shoulder at his back and gasped seeing the tattoo fan out over his back.   
“Wow.” He whispered as he watched Gabe brush his fingers over the marking “Oh wow.” Sam said again as he saw the lines change to gold and then back to black.  
“That is a mark of an angel’s mate,” Gabriel tells him softly, Sam froze and looked at Gabe though the mirror.   
“Angel? You got to be kidding me.” The teen blinked at him in shock.  
“Yes.” He uncurled his wings and fanned them out around Sam as the teen turned back to look at him. “I am Gabriel.” Sam blinked up at the wings and reached out and touched them and giggled at how soft they are.   
“As in the archangel Gabriel?” He asked softly   
“The one and only.” He purred, as he nuzzled the teen’s cheek and throat.  
“Angel’s are real.” He blinked at the golden wings.   
“Yep.” He kissed Sam on the lips and then whimpered as he warped his arms around him “You belong to me now; part of my grace had latched onto your soul and bound you to me.” He smiled “Nothing, not even heaven or hell could pull you away from me.”  
“What about my brother?”


End file.
